La Fiesta
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Hay una fiesta para Skinner, Mulder y Scully son invitados, es algo normal o al menos eso parece...
1. Capitulo 1

Esta es mi primera historia, publicada originalmente el 9 de octubre de 2004 en Fanfiteca Expediente X y en Shipper Fanfic Zone SFZ.

Está tal cual fue publicado, más unas pequeñas correcciones del formato, pero las notas al inicio de los capítulos son las originales.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

 **La Fiesta  
**

Feedback: en verdad lo apreciaría, por favor solo crítica constructiva, sean amables, es mi primer fanfic.  
Spoilers: apenas menciones de FTF, Triangle y otros más.  
Keywords: MSR, algo de H, un poquito de Angst

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully y Walter Skinner no son míos, pertenecen a Chris Carter, a FOX y a 1013, y a David, Gillian y Mitch,  
respectivamente, no es mi intención ganar dinero con ellos, sigo siendo igual de pobre; pero quien dice que no se pueden divertir un poco?  
si tu no te encargas Chris, yo lo hago! Par-tay!  
Robert O'Neill si me pertenece, pero puedes llevártelo, si quieres...

Resumen: Hay una fiesta para Skinner, Mulder y Scully se presentan, o al menos eso parece...

Nota: Muchos han escrito ya fanfics acerca de fiestas, espero que esta sea tan  
original como para que no se parezca a nada que ya has leído.  
Lo que está entre es algo así como la conciencia :)

Esta historia se ubica alrededor de la sexta temporada, antes de Dreamland.

Dedicatoria: Esta historia está dedicada a mi familia, especialmente a Carlos, quien me soporta y me apoya en todas mi ideas, aunque a veces me diga que con los X Files estoy volviéndome loca, I Love You.  
A Ximena, mi hermanita, aunque no creo que nunca lo leas, gracias por ser tan especial.  
También a Lyle, quien con sus maravillosos videos me ha entretenido e inspirado.  
Por último quisiera también agradecer a XLiz por su ayuda y su apoyo, no solo a mí, sino a toda la comunidad X-phile del Club XF Colombia, gracias XLiz!

 **CAPITULO 1**

OFICINA DE FOX MULDER  
MIERCOLES  
7:32 A.M.

Es bueno llegar temprano, empezar a escarbar entre los archivos, haciendo uso de mi mejor olfato por los casos 'inexplicables', hasta hallar nuestro próximo caso. Además, podré disfrutar de uno de mis espectáculos favoritos, ver entrar a Scully por esta puerta frente a mí.

Debo aceptarlo, es una de las mejores partes de mi día.

Algunas veces incluso me da la impresión de que la hago ponerse un poco nerviosa con la forma en que la miro, pero no puedo creer que sea tan afortunado, y prefiero creer que es simple casualidad.

Que ironía, ¿no soy yo acaso el que busca por cielo y tierra la verdad?, ¿entonces por que seré tan tonto de creerme mis propias mentiras sobre lo que siento por Scully?, simplemente vuelvo a decirme que esto no puede ser, que somos compañeros, y muy buenos amigos, pero no podemos ser nada más. Así son las cosas.

(Timbra el teléfono)

\- Mulder

\- ¿Buenos días, podría comunicarme por favor con Dana?- un hombre, ¿Preguntado por Scully?

\- No está aquí, ¿Quién la busca?- Si, ¿Qué quiere con Scully y porqué la llama Dana?

\- Dígale que llamó Robert, que volveré a llamarla, gracias -

\- Le diré -, y colgaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es este Robert?- me pregunto en voz baja, casi susurrando -¿y por qué la llama Dana?-, será algún amigo, no. 

En estos seis años que llevamos trabajando juntos son muy pocos los amigos que le he conocido, y en su mayoría son amigas.

Me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza, creo que es la última herramienta de mi subconsciente.

Cállate! Le digo a la voz. Solo me importa su seguridad, es mi compañera y mi amiga.

Eso no me lo he creído ni yo mismo, la voz tiene razón.

Fox William Mulder, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, estas celoso. Te estás muriendo de pensar que Scully haya encontrado a un hombre con quien pasar sus ratos libres, lejos de ti y tus persecuciones de hombrecitos grises.

Un sonido muy familiar interrumpe mis pensamientos.

\- Buenos días Mulder -

\- Buenos días Scully -

Sonrío ligeramente, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

Que bien que se siente, su sonrisa es mágica para mi, por un momento olvido mis sentimientos acerca de la llamada.

Pero no dura mucho. Tengo que decirle.

\- Scully, un hombre llamo hace un rato, preguntó por ti -

\- ¿Un hombre? -

\- Si, creo que dijo que su nombre era Robert -

\- Ahh, Robert...-

\- ¿Algún amigo?- Si, claro, uno que no sea un tonto cazador de ovnis y monstruos como yo, supongo.

\- En realidad lo conocí en la convención, ¿recuerdas? aquella a la que *no* me acompañaste...-

Ouch, eso dolió, estas cosas solo te pasan a ti Fox Mulder, ¿¡Por qué no la acompañe!?, debí haber ido con ella, y así este tal "Robert" no se hubiera acercado

Scully acomodó su maletín en su parte del escritorio, sacó unos papeles y se sentó a leerlos.

\- ¿No vas a devolverle la llamada?- le pregunto tratando de disimular mi desesperada curiosidad.

\- Más tarde lo llamo, además, creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere -

¿Qué? ¿Quiere algo de Scully?, por Dios, me voy a morir de la angustia...

\- ¿Y qué es? digo, si se puede saber..- le digo tratando de disimular un poco el verdadero origen de mi curiosidad.

\- Claro que se puede saber, ¿Qué te pasa Mulder?-

Ayy, creo que me ha descubierto

\- Nada Scully, solo curiosidad -

\- Bueno, lo que sucede es que Robert prometió invitarme un café cuando viniera por estos lados...-

\- Por eso te está buscando...- tan solo un café, no es gran cosa ¿o sí?

\- Si, eso supongo, pero aun está muy temprano para salir, y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, recuerdas?-

El papeleo que se supone yo debía terminar...para esta mañana...tenemos que entregarle este informe a Skinner ¡dentro de dos horas!

\- Si, tenemos una reunión con Skinner en dos horas, es mejor que nos apresuremos!-

\- Mulder...¿No has hecho nada del trabajo, cierto?" me dice levantando la ceja en esa forma tan suya, como solo Scully puede mirarme, y siento un cosquilleo en el estomago... no puedo mentirle.

\- No - susurro, poniendo mi mejor expresión de perrito abandonado... ¡Esto suele funcionar!

\- No me mires así Mulder ¡Sabias que teníamos está reunión!- ahora se enoja un poco, y se ve tan linda...

\- Lo siento Scully, pero ya mismo me pongo a trabajar, de verdad, se me olvidó la reunión..-

\- Está bien, mejor apresurémonos o no vamos a tener el informe listo a tiempo- me sonríe levemente, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, me encanta trabajar con ella, es la compañera perfecta.

Pero algo revolotea en mi cabeza...ese tal Robert, ¡Está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido!, sin embargo, yo no tengo ningún derecho de opinar sobre quien sale o no con Scully, ella es solamente mi amiga y tiene derecho a tener su vida privada, y a salir con quien quiera.

"Si claro, solo una amiga" repite burlonamente la voz en mi cabeza.

OFICINA DEL A.D. SKINNER  
10:05 A.M.

La secretaria del Director nos anuncia, y entramos a su oficina, tenemos cinco minutos de retraso.

\- Agente Mulder, Agente Scully, pasen por favor, siéntense -

Como siempre, Mulder se escuda en mí, me parece que está pensando

Mulder entrega el informe a Skinner, y nos sentamos.

Mientras el A.D. lo lee, pienso en todas las ocasiones en que este hombre nos ha ayudado, recuerdo como, al principio, desconfiamos de él igual que de todos los demás, en especial Mulder, el no confía en nadie, bueno, solo en mí, eso creo.

\- Parece que está todo en orden- nos dice Skinner, yo miro a Mulder, me mira y puedo ver una ligera sonrisa de alivio en su cara.

\- Entonces con su permiso señor..- dice Mulder levantándose, pero Skinner lo interrumpe.

\- Un momento Agentes, hay algo más que quisiera decirles- y continua con una expresión más ligera, mas amistosa.

\- El sábado hay una fiesta en mi casa, con motivo de mi cumpleaños, he invitado a mis amigos y a algunos compañeros de la oficina, me gustaría que ustedes dos asistieran -

Mulder se congeló, si, congeló es la palabra, el no es un hombre de fiestas, siempre que hay algún evento de la oficina, encuentra alguna razón para no asistir, pero en esta ocasión no le va a quedar tan fácil.

Me mira, esperando que yo diga algo, yo lo miro y miro a Skinner; Skinner me mira y vuelve a mirar a Mulder, ¿Qué es esto, una caricatura? al no tener una respuesta pronta, arruga la frente un poco desesperado.

\- Entonces que me dicen ¿los espero el sábado?, pueden llevar compañía si gustan-

¿Compañía?, ¿Acaso este hombre no se da cuenta de que no tenemos una vida privada?. Claro que hablo por mí misma, no sé si Mulder...me inquieto de solo pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices Scully, vas a ir?- me pregunta Mulder con su clásico tono de investigación.

\- Si, claro, allá estaré señor- respondo mirando a Skinner, quien asiente con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Entonces no vemos el sábado, señor, yo también iré- completa Mulder después de mi respuesta.

\- Es todo agentes, pueden retirarse- dice Skinner haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitándonos a salir.

CAMINO A LA OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
10:25 A.M.

Caminamos hasta el ascensor, yo como siempre, aprovecho para colocar estratégicamente mi mano en su espalda al entrar, en un gesto de cortesía y amistad al que Scully ya está acostumbrada, y que, si bien en un principio era inconsciente, desde hace un tiempo para acá, se ha vuelto más común y  
cariñoso que antes.

Solo estamos los dos en el ascensor, me gusta tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

\- ¿Entonces vas a ir con alguien a la fiesta?, Skinner dijo que podíamos llevar compañía- dice la voz

\- No lo creo, iré sola - me contesta como si la pregunta fuera tonta.

\- ¿Y tu Mulder?-

-Yo también iré solo- le digo -Aunque...- susurro agachando la cabeza... otra vez la vocecita en mi cabeza.

En ese momento se abre la puerta, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Scully sale de ascensor, y la sigo, casi por instinto ya, ¡He perdido mi oportunidad!, No creo que ella me haya escuchado, porque su curiosidad casi nunca me permite escapar con un comentario a medias.

Entramos a la oficina, Scully primero, yo la sigo, mi mano en su espalda, al pasar la puerta...

********************

¿Qué le pasa a Mulder?, pienso para mis adentros mientras subimos al ascensor.  
Lo veo nervioso, parece que quisiera decirme algo.  
Después de tantos años trabajando con él, conozco muchas de sus actitudes, lo he visto reaccionar ante tantas cosas que, a veces creo que no puede sorprenderme otra vez más.

Me gusta cuando me guía con su mano en mi espalda, como acaba de hacerlo, no  
debería decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, pero es que se siente tan agradable,  
me siento segura, bueno, lo mas que se puede estar trabajando en los  
Archivos X.

OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
10:40 A.M.

Me siento a tratar de trabajar y suena el teléfono.

-Scully- digo utilizando mi mejor tono profesional,

-¿Dana? hola, soy yo, Robert- me contesta una voz conocida

-Hola Robert, ¿cómo has estado?- Mulder me mira con curiosidad.

-Yo bien, ¿y tú? ¿Estás muy ocupada?-

-Un poco, por cierto recibí tu mensaje, acabo de regresar de una reunión  
en este mismo momento-

-¿Qué dices si te invito ese café que te prometí?-

Mulder todavía me está mirando, ¿qué le pasa? me está incomodando.

-Bueno, nos vemos en 20 minutos-

-Esta bien, entonces paso por ti, adiós- cuelgo el teléfono y me doy  
la vuelta, miro a Mulder y ¡parece que acabara de ver a un fantasma!,  
y eso para el es mucho, si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de espectros,  
alienígenas, mutantes y otras cosas repugnantes que ha visto en su vida.

-¿Qué te pasa Mulder?-

-Nada Scully- ¿a quien trata de engañar? como si yo no lo conociera..

-Claro que te pasa algo, ¿porque me miras así?-

-Yo no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma Scully- ahora está detallando algo  
en su zapato...

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Mira Mulder, voy a salir un rato, supongo que ya  
lo oíste-

-Oye, no tienes que pedirme permiso..- no levanta la vista, y yo se que algo  
le está molestando, ¿acaso será por Robert?

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Mulder- digo en tono suave, esperando calmarlo  
un poco, un par de años atrás le hubiera insultado por este comentario, ahora  
se que simplemente se esta portando como siempre lo hace con respecto a mi,  
creo que tiene miedo a perderme, otra vez...- solo te estoy avisando, en  
caso de que se presente algo urgente-

Volvió a llamar ese tipo, el que conoció en la convención.

Parece no estar muy entusiasmada cuando contesta el teléfono...

-No te preocupes Scully, tomate tu tiempo y disfruta de tu cita-

Que problema con esta voz en mi cabeza, me pregunto si todo el mundo la tiene o si me estaré finalmente volviendo loco.

Scully me mira y me sonríe muy levemente, mi "enigmática doctora Scully"...

Soy un idiota, pienso mientras la veo revisar unos papeles antes de irse, debo decirle algo, ahora, antes de que se vaya de la oficina.

Deben haber pasado al menos diez minutos, y yo solo sigo observándola, se me ha ido la voz, no he podido decirle nada, esto no va a funcionar!.

Ay no! se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, recoge su abrigo y voltea a verme... y me sonríe, apenas con la comisura de los labios... y se va.

Debería haberle hablado acerca de la fiesta, me estoy portando como un adolescente.

Un momento, ¿y si le pide al tal Robert que la acompañe? NO! No puede ser!

Afortunadamente no hay nadie aquí más que yo, porque si no, mi verdadera cara de pánico hubiese sido buen motivo de risas.

Tengo que pensar en algo, tengo que hablar con Scully... ¿pero cómo?

Esto es ridículo, si soy capaz de solucionar los casos más extraños, y atrapar a los monstruos y bichos más escurridizos, ¿Cómo diablos es que no puedo invitar a Scully a una fiesta?

Estas cosas solo te pasan a ti Fox Mulder.

EDIFICIO DEL FBI  
12:35 A.M.

Mientras espero el ascensor pienso en él, no puedo evitarlo, sus palabras y su imagen dan vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tiene Mulder que me hace sentir así?. Y sin embargo hoy estaba almorzando con alguien más.

Robert es agradable, es muy atento, y obviamente está interesado en mi, pero yo no lo veo de la misma forma. Yo estoy muy ocupada en mi trabajo.

Que excusa tan común. Simplemente me cuesta admitir que no quiero tener nada con nadie en este momento. No mientras esté pensando en otra persona. No estaría bien.

¿Por qué se demora tanto esta cosa?

Se abre la puerta y veo que no estoy sola, un par de agentes novatos me miran desde adentro como si se les hubiera perdido una igual.

Yo prefiero ignorarlos, es algo que aprendí desde que entré a la academia.

El único con quien puedo ser un poco flexible en esto es con él.

Con Mulder. Mi compañero. Mi amigo.

Puedo confiar en él. El no me ve como otros lo hacen, una compañera de "adorno", un par de piernas para distraer a los delincuentes. No. Mulder a puesto su vida en mis manos, en incontables ocasiones. Yo le cubro la  
espalda así como el a mí. Somos un equipo. Y ya he comprobado que iría hasta el fin del mundo por mí, literalmente.

¿Qué será lo que le pasa?. Estaba actuando extraño, bueno, en él es casi que normal actuar extraño, pero no así. Hoy estaba como tratando de decirme algo, estaba más misterioso que de costumbre... tengo que saber de qué se trata.

OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
12:35 A.M.

Esto es supremamente aburrido.

Sentarme aquí, después de medio comer un sándwich en la cafetería, solo.

Estoy tan preocupado pensando en Scully que no puedo concentrarme siquiera en buscar entre la montaña de papeles en mi escritorio algo digno de ser  
un archivo x.

¿Qué tiene Scully que me hace sentir así?

Yo lo se, lo se cada vez que la miro, cuando no esté conmigo, lo supe cuando lo de su cáncer y cada vez que estuvimos a punto de morir en manos de algún caso inexplicable.

Es solo que aquella vez en el corredor de mi apartamento, antes de que la maldita abeja hiciera su entrada, yo estaba dispuesto a no resistirme más, a demostrarle todo lo que ella significa para mí. Cualquier cosa menos dejarla irse de mi lado. Pero no pude.

Y después simplemente no volvimos a hablar de eso. Como si nunca hubiéramos estado a punto de besarnos, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No se que pensar. A veces creo que ella no siente lo mismo que yo. Que simplemente estoy confundiendo su amistad con algo más que yo SI quisiera tener.

Por eso tengo tanto miedo. Pienso si pudiera resistir que me rechazara, que me dijera que no ve así, peor aún, que se moleste y se quiera ir.

¿Qué haría yo sin ella?. No creo poder continuar en esto sin ella.

Así que tengo dos opciones, o sufrir en silencio todos los días, esperando a que llegue algún Robert y se la lleve, o decirle ahora si todo lo que siento y besarla. Teniendo cuidado esta vez con las abejas, por supuesto.

Ya sé que voy a hacer. Si. Está decidido.

Se que él está aquí.

Mulder casi nunca sale de esta oficina y menos si no tiene un caso que investigar.

-Hola- digo al abrir la puerta. Me mira con una cara de esas de "por fin".

-Hola- me responde haciéndose el que está ocupado en algo.

Yo lo conozco mejor de lo que él cree, y sé que no estaba haciendo nada.

Dejo mis cosas y me siento en mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo te fue?- No levanta la vista de su "trabajo".

-Bien- le digo -lo normal, almorzamos y hablamos un rato- lo miro tratando de leer su reacción. Creo que ya sé que es lo que lo molesta.

-Que bueno Scully. Por lo menos alguien en esta división tiene vida propia-

Lo miro. Creo que ha sentido mi mirada porque levanta ahora si la vista.

-Oye Scully ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Claro Mulder, lo que quieras-

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo de vestir para la fiesta de Skinner este sábado-

-Seguro, ¿cuando quieres ir?-

-Cuando tú quieras, es decir, mientras no interfiera tus planes con Robert...-

Otra vez el tema de Robert. Eso es lo que le molesta. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Mulder está celoso. De Robert.

-No hay problema Mulder- le contesto con una ligera sonrisa - Robert se va de la ciudad esta tarde, le ofrecieron un puesto en Vancouver-

-Entonces salimos mañana- me dice tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Es una cita-

No puedo evitar sonreírle, "es una cita", en realidad, sería la primera que hemos tenido Mulder y yo en todos estos años. Creo que está tan emocionado como yo.

-Si, es una cita- ahora estamos los dos sonriendo como tontos...

*******************

CAFETERIA EN  
UN CENTRO COMERCIAL  
JUEVES

7:00 p.m.

Terminada nuestra misión, nos dedicamos ahora a saborear un delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate acompañado con un capuchino.

-¿Sabes Mulder?, en realidad me gustó lo que compraste- le digo dando un sorbo a mi café.

-¿En serio?, pensé que mi gusto a la hora de vestir era un caso perdido... por eso te pedí que vinieras- creo que lo veo sonrojarse un poco. Muy poco.

-¿Solo por eso?- le digo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¿Que estas insinuando Scully?- ahora me devuelve la sonrisa

-Yo, nada Mulder, yo nada- pongo expresión de haber sido herida en mi orgullo... ¡Debería ganarme un Óscar o algo así!

-Esta bien, lo acepto, me gusta tu compañía, ¿satisfecha?-

-Por ahora...-

¡Ahora sí que tengo su atención!, su cara se ha quedado sin expresión, algo parecida a aquella "cara de pánico" el día de la bomba en Texas.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo Mulder, mientras no sea haciendo autopsias a las 2 de la mañana, o huyendo de mutantes come-hígado..., yo también disfruto tu compañía-

**********

Eso es Fox Mulder.

Scully me está hablando como nunca antes lo ha hecho, de una manera tan personal que a veces creo que no es ella.

Lo que sucede es que estoy acostumbrado a ser yo quien lanza las indirectas, las miradas y quien propicia muchísimos momentos de contacto físico, roces y sonrisas.

Pero hoy es ella quien está en este modo.

Scully ha estado mirándome desde que salimos de la oficina. En verdad mirándome. Y "casualmente" sus dedos se han tocado con los míos en más ocasiones que durante estos seis años.

Fuimos a un centro comercial, me acompañó a comprar ropa y zapatos para ir a la fiesta de Skinner el próximo sábado, y ahora estamos tomando un café con su postre favorito, pastel de chocolate.

Si hubiera sabido que ir de compras con Scully es tan divertido, lo hubiera hecho hace años. Además, parece que ella en verdad disfruta mi compañía, es decir, por fuera del trabajo, en un modo más personal.

No puedo perder otra vez la ocasión. Debo pedirle que venga conmigo a la fiesta. Que sea mi pareja esa noche.

Pero estoy tan nervioso que parezco un adolescente invitando a una chica al baile de graduación. Por supuesto que Scully sería la reina de la fiesta.

Algo me dice, acerca de la ropa que escogimos, pero estoy perdido...cuando sonríe  
como lo hace ahora no puedo evitarlo.

Solo asiento con la cabeza. Si Scully lo que tu digas, lo que sea que digas, para mi es perfecto. Como le gustaría oír esto en voz alta.

-¿Nos vamos Mulder?-

-Si claro- hace rato que terminó su café, y yo el mío, pero yo no había apartado la mirada de su rostro.

Llamo al mesero, le pido que me traiga la cuenta. Cuando llega, insisto en pagar. Scully trata de discutirme, como siempre, ella quiere pagar también.

Pongo mi mejor cara de "por favor, déjame" de esas que usan los niños para quedarse un rato mas en el parque.

Yo gano, y le extiendo el dinero al mesero.

Tomo los paquetes que hemos comprado, debidamente acomodados en una bolsa.

Luego me alejo un poco de la mesa y le ofrezco a Scully muy caballerosamente mi mano.

Ella me sonríe y toma mi mano, afortunadamente ¡Se le está volviendo costumbre sonreírme!

Se levanta de la mesa, y, sin soltar mi mano, empieza a caminar hacia el auto.

Debo estar soñando, y creo que me he quedado paralizado. Scully da la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mulder? - Y arquea la ceja de esa forma que dice 'que locura vas a inventarme Mulder', y yo creo que vuelvo a respirar, si, se me había olvidado respirar también.

\- Uum...Nada Scully, nada...es solo que... - bajo la mirada hacia mi mano, aun entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Te molesta? yo...- me dice en un susurro, baja la mirada y puedo sentir que la he lastimado, ella hace un intento por soltarme, pero yo no la dejo, no soy  
*tan* tonto!

Suelto la bolsa en el piso. Necesito una mano libre.

\- ¡No! no... Como va a molestarme, al contrario... - levanto la mano, me acerco un poco a ella, y con mi dedo en su barbilla suavemente le hago levantar la mirada hacia mí. ¡Scully se ha sonrojado!

Camino hacia el auto pero algo me detiene.

Aun tengo a Mulder tomado de la mano, pero él no se mueve, solo me mira con una expresión perdida, con los ojos abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mulder? - le pregunto en mi tono más amigable, espero que no me salga con que tiene una cita con un EBE, o algo así.

\- Uum...Nada Scully, nada...es solo que... - baja la mirada hacia nuestras manos. Y siento miedo. Si, miedo a haber apresurado las cosas, de haberme equivocado, de que Mulder no sienta en realidad lo mismo que yo...

\- ¿Te molesta?...yo... - casi no me salen las palabras, bajo la mirada porque sé que después de todos estos años el puede ver lo que siento a través de mi ojos, y no quiero que sepa que puede poner mi mundo de cabeza con solo tomar mi mano. 

Entonces comienzo a soltarlo, pero él me detiene y sostiene con un poco más de fuerza mi mano. Suelta la bolsa con los paquetes que compramos.

\- ¡No! no... Como va a molestarme, al contrario... - se acerca un poco a mí, y con su dedo en mi barbilla suavemente me hace levantar la mirada hacia él. 

Creo que ha notado el tono enrojecido de mi piel, porque trata de esconder una sonrisa.

Oh no, espero que no vaya a salirme con alguno de sus estúpidos chistes.

No. Su mirada de pronto se torna seria, solemne.

\- Scully, tan solo tocar tu mano... - sonríe levemente - ...quisiera que pasara más a menudo - lo ultimo lo ha dicho casi susurrando.

Y aquí estamos, en frente de una cafetería, en medio de un centro comercial lleno de gente.

Tomados de la mano, a medio metro de distancia el uno del otro, mirándonos directo a los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa los dos, pero completamente mudos.

Tan clásico en nosotros, hablamos con la mirada casi sin darnos cuenta.

Incluso he oído el comentario de que otros agentes del Bureau se sienten incómodos en nuestra presencia porque tendemos a "excluir" a los demás en nuestras "conversaciones" sin palabras.

Mulder levanta su mano libre, y me roza suavemente la mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos. Me cuesta cantidades no cerrar los ojos para sumergirme en esta sensación.

\- Creo que sería mejor si continuáramos esta conversación en otro lado Scully -

Me dice volviendo a levantar los paquetes.

\- Es cierto Mulder, vamos - continuo con mi camino hacia el auto.

Ahora Mulder me sigue. Sin soltar mi mano. Llevo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**********

\- Scully, tan solo tocar tu mano... - refuerzo mi comentario con una leve sonrisa - ...quisiera que pasara más a menudo - le susurro suavemente.

El momento es perfecto. Tengo que decirle tantas cosas. Pero no aquí.

Llevo mi mano a su mejilla, y muy suavemente, la acaricio con el reverso.

¡Dios mío!, es como si sintiera una ligera corriente eléctrica recorriendo desde mi mano hasta mi pecho. Es increíble, con solo tocarla...

Tengo que esforzarme por no besarla en este mismo momento. Aquí no.

\- Creo que sería mejor si continuáramos esta conversación en otro lado Scully -

Tomo de nuevo los paquetes. Y la miro con una leve sonrisa.

\- Es cierto Mulder, vamos - Scully da la vuelta y camina hacia el auto.

Sin soltar su mano, yo la sigo. Hasta el fin del mundo, otra vez, si fuera necesario.

Debo parecer un tonto, ¡sonrío como si me acabaran de aumentar el sueldo!

Pero es algo mucho mejor. No importa cuánto gane, o si el FBI me despide mañana. Yo creo que ya tengo el único tesoro que mi importa.

Justo en mi mano.

*****************

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Esta es mi primera historia, publicada originalmente el 9 de octubre de 2004 en Fanfiteca Expediente X y en Shipper Fanfic Zone SFZ.

Está tal cual fue publicado, más unas pequeñas correcciones del formato, pero las notas al inicio del fanfic son las originales.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

 **La Fiesta  
**

 **CAPITULO 2**

El viaje desde el centro comercial hasta mi casa ha estado muy silencioso.

Debí soltarle la mano a Mulder al subir al auto, no porque quisiera, sino más bien porque es un poco peligroso que se desconcentre cuando está al volante.

Y estoy segura que así sería si le tomara la mano cuando conduce.

Hemos conversado muy poco en el camino.

Un comentario de Mulder acerca de que habría muchos invitados en la fiesta de Skinner que aun no conocieran acerca de nuestras macabras aventuras me hace pensar en lo lindo que sería poder ir a un evento sin que todas las miradas se posaran en el señor y la señora Spooky.

¿Qué me pasa? después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, yo ya no podría volver a tener una vida "normal" por más que lo quisiera.

No podría alejarme de Mulder. Ya no.

Miro a lo lejos por la ventana. Y recuerdo que aun no tengo pareja para la fiesta. Tengo que hacer algo, y pronto.

Está es mi oportunidad de definir las cosas.

Y por Dios espero que todo me salga bien. No soportaría perderlo.

Hemos llegado, Mulder detiene el carro y lo apaga.

Me mira y me sonríe. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de cómo me pone una de esas sonrisas?...hace mucho calor dentro del auto, tengo que salir de aquí.

\- ¿Quieres pasar un rato Mulder? tomamos un café... - le digo muy suavemente, y sonrío levemente al decirle - ...y terminamos la charla que tenemos pendiente - Di que si, di que si!, esto solo lo pienso..

\- Seguro Scully, sabes que no soy capaz de decirte que no -

\- Claro Mulder - le digo mientras salimos del auto - tu siempre haces lo que yo te digo - mi tono sarcástico se convierte en risa – pero tres días después -

Y nos reímos los dos mientras subimos a mi apartamento, Caminando muy juntos.

**********

APARTAMENTO DE SCULLY  
8:07 PM.

Esta es mi oportunidad.

Tengo que decirle ahora, invitarla a la fiesta, no puedo seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto!

Scully abre la puerta de su apartamento y entra, yo la sigo y cierro la puerta al entrar.

Me gusta mucho venir acá, es muy acogedor, muy Scully. No como el mío, este lugar en verdad parece un hogar.

\- Mulder! -

Ouch! me he quedado embobado mirando las paredes y pensando, ¡Mientras Scully me hablaba!

\- ¿Si Scully? - ahora me mira con cara de angustia... cree que me arrepiento de estar aquí o algo por el estilo...No!, no es lo que piensas!

Sonrío para tratar de disipar un poco sus temores, estoy demasiado nervioso como para tratar de hablar...

\- Dije que si quieres café o te... ¿te sucede algo Mulder? -

Ayy, Scully no arquees la ceja de esa manera tan...creo que tengo que sentarme...mis piernas empiezan a fallar.

\- No es nada, café está bien, gracias - le digo sentándome en el sofá.

Se va a la cocina... ¡Respira Fox Mulder! Se queja mi cerebro...

Pasan un par de minutos y está de vuelta, sentándose en el sofá a mi lado, me entrega una taza de café, los dos lo probamos sin mirarnos de frente...

Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, decido lanzarme de una vez por todas al agua...

\- Scully acerca de la conversación pendiente... - ahora me mira a los ojos, yo sonrío levemente...¡Concéntrate Fox Mulder!

\- Quiero que sepas que me encanta estar contigo...es decir...la pasamos muy bien hoy...me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo... - estoy perdido...esos ojos azules ¡Me dejan sin palabras!

\- Yo también la pase muy bien hoy Mulder - ¿Por qué estamos los dos hablando en susurros? - es muy agradable estar contigo...-

Dejo mi taza en la mesita que está frente a mí, y le tomo de la mano que tiene libre.

Ella deja su taza también, y pone su otra mano sobre la mía. Creo que no he dejado de mirarla, estoy hipnotizado...

Sonrío como un idiota - Y podría tomar tu mano todo el día... tu piel es tan suave... - acaricio su mano muy lentamente, rozando mi pulgar en círculos...

¡Creo que la he sentido temblar! ¡Por Dios que esto no sea un sueño!

Tengo que decirle ahora, antes que pierda las pocas neuronas activas que me quedan...

\- Scully yo... quiero pedirte que...vengas conmigo a la fiesta... que seas mi pareja... - ¡Lo hice! ¡Bravo!

No dice nada...un momento... me sonríe ¡Si!

\- Será un placer Mulder... tener el parejo más guapo de todo el FBI... - ¡una mirada sugestiva!, Scully... ¡Como nunca la había visto antes!

\- ¿En verdad lo crees Scully? - digo con mi mejor tono ingenuo...

\- En verdad Mulder...o ¿Acaso no has visto como te observan las secretarias y casi todas las agentes de nuestra sección y de más allá? - una sonrisa juguetona... ¡Me voy a derretir!

\- No, mi vista suele estar enfocada en otra parte...- susurro muy despacio... acercándome un poco más…

\- ¿Ah, sí? -

\- Si...-

\- ¿Y se puede saber en dónde? - se aleja un poco para mirarme a los ojos…

Llevo mi mano libre hasta su mejilla y la acaricio muy suavemente, como si fuera a romperse...ella inclina su cabeza hacia mi mano...

\- En cierta pelirroja que me gusta hace muuuucho tiempo...una vez le dije lo que sentía...y no me creyó, así que...no he tenido el valor de volver a decirle... -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque tengo miedo... - bajo la mirada, solo así puedo continuar abriéndole mi corazón a la mujer de mi vida...

\- De que me rechace... y la pierda...ahora si... -

Scully levanta mi cara con su mano...

¡Por Dios!, ¿¡Qué he hecho!?

Confío en Mulder hasta mi propia vida, y sé que él confía en mí de la misma manera, y sin embargo lleva todo este tiempo pensando que me iré si me dice lo que siente!

Me he portado como una tonta, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

Si no hubiese sido tan "lógica", si hubiera cedido un poco...

Tiene que saber lo que siento... tiene que saber que yo...

Levanto su cara con mi mano... mírame Mulder.

\- Mulder...nunca me vas a perder, no me voy a ir de tu lado... todo esto es mi culpa, yo también tengo temor...temo que las cosas cambien, no funcionen y perdamos lo que tenemos... -

Le acaricio la mejilla... esto es como un Deja Vu.

Mulder tiene su mano en mi mejilla... yo en la suya... y esta vez no hay abejas...

Me acerco muy despacio y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Es un beso muy corto, pero muy tierno.

Me alejo para ver en sus ojos, puedo leer su alma en ellos.

\- Yo también te amo Mulder -

No le he dado tiempo a reaccionar, no ha podido devolverme el beso, pero me sonríe...es la sonrisa más hermosa que le haya visto!

Yo le sonrío también, y es ahora el quien se acerca...

Esta vez es un beso un poco más intenso, empieza muy suave, pero Mulder *definitivamente* sabe lo que está haciendo...

¡Estoy besando a Scully!

¡Siiii!

Y lo mejor es, que fue ella quien empezó, quien dio el primer paso, Scully me beso primero a *mi*.

Y ahora yo la beso, me pierdo en su sabor, en la suavidad de sus labios...

Pero tengo que detenerme, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

No puedo ir tan rápido, no ahora, no puedo arruinar las cosas así.

Un beso tierno en la nariz y otro en la mejilla, y me alejo un poco, apoyo mi frente en la suya.

\- Scully, te amo - respiro lentamente

\- Lo sé Mulder, desde hace algún tiempo... perdóname por ignorarte en las Bermudas -

\- Eso no importa ya - levanto la mirada y sonrío con malicia

\- ¿Alguna vez le han dicho lo hermosa que es Agente Scully? -

\- Oh, Mulder.. - se ha sonrojado!

Nota mental: decirle a Scully lo hermosa que es, ¡Hasta que me dispare de nuevo!

\- Scully, ¿todavía vas a ir conmigo a la fiesta de Skinner?- me apoyo en su frente.

\- Por supuesto Mulder, ¿por qué? -

\- Bueno, creo que después de tantos años esperando para poder darte un beso...creo que ahora podría desarrollar cierta adicción...- beso ligeramente su frente - tu sabes...- tomo su mano y la beso - como con las Pringles...- beso su mejilla - una vez que empiezas... - ahora en los labios, muy ligeramente...- y puede ser inevitable que yo..-

Me toma la cara con las dos manos y suavemente me mira a los ojos, y casi en un susurro me habla ahora...

\- Pues tendrás que aprender a controlarte un poco Mulder, ¿O quieres que por fin tengan una excusa para separarnos y acabar con los archivos x? - y me lanza una de sus miradas con la ceja levantada, esas que dicen "admite que tengo razón, Mulder".

Sostiene mi cara con ambas manos, y me besa con ternura.

\- Claro que cuando estemos solos puedes seguir tus impulsos...-

Uff Scully me dejas sin aliento!

\- Está bien, solo cuando estemos solos...¿y en la oficina?-

Pongo mi mejor cara de perrito perdido.

\- Mulder, tu sabes que hay como diez mil micrófonos en la oficina, y quien sabe cuántas cámaras! -

\- ¡Scully estas más paranoica que yo! -

\- Ya cállate Mulder, que creo que tu adicción es contagiosa.. -

Nos besamos de nuevo, con un poco más de intensidad, y no puedo despegar mi manos de Scully, pero creo que es mejor ir despacio.

Nos separamos un poco, le doy un beso en la nariz, ella sonríe, y yo me derrito...

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.. - digo levantándome con cuidado.

No se ve muy convencida, ¿será que piensa usar sus esposas?

Si, seguro, *en tus sueños* me digo a mi mismo mentalmente.

\- Está bien - Scully se levanta conmigo - nos vemos mañana -

Me da la mano y me acompaña hasta la puerta, creo que me gusta esto de darle la mano todo el tiempo.

Soy un idiota, ¿Por qué tengo que irme?, ¿acaso no he esperado lo suficiente? solo porque ella merece que le demuestre todo lo romántico que puedo ser, claro que si...

\- Hasta mañana Scully - ¡sonrío como un idiota!

\- Hasta mañana Mulder - y me toma de la corbata, me atrae hacia ella, y me besa muy suavemente...¡fuerza de voluntad hombre!

Nos separamos, doy la vuelta y me voy, camino como un zombi, ¡Estoy enamorado hasta la médula!

Es la sensación más increíble del mundo.

Creo que Mulder tiene razón, después de esperar tanto tiempo, y soñar con poder besarlo durante tantos años, creo que no es suficiente y dudo que pueda mantenerme lejos de él por mucho tiempo, pero es increíble que vaya a ser capaz de controlarse en la oficina, y me asusta un poco de pensar que sea esta la razón que esperaban para separarnos.

Desde que se fue no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Me siento como si tuviera quince años otra vez, esperando nerviosa a que llegue el día de mañana, tan solo para verlo en la oficina.

Pero lo que en verdad me inquieta, es pensar que mañana cuando vea a Mulder, ya no veré tan solo a mi compañero de trabajo, sino que veré también en él al hombre que amo.

Por experiencia se que mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos no deja nada bueno, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, ya no más, ahora tengo que aprender a manejar lo mejor posible esta situación.

Tendré que mantenerme un poco a distancia de él mañana.

¿Y acaso cuando he estado yo demasiado cerca de Mulder?

¡Oh, Dios, nunca he tenido que estar preocupada porque Mulder se acerque a mí, o apoye su mano en mi espalda al caminar!

Estamos acostumbrados a eso, a esos roces y miradas. Siempre supimos que hasta ahí podía llegar la cuestión.

Pero ahora tengo que tenerlo cerca de mí, y aunque quiera y *pueda* tocarlo, no debo. Cruel broma del destino.

¿Y si se lo toma mal?, puede pensar que me arrepiento, que no quiero seguir con esto, que quiero volver a eso de *solo amigos*.

Esto es peor que cuando tenía quince, ahora no puedo simplemente faltar a clase, aunque...tal vez si llamo a Skinner y me reporto enferma...

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
VIERNES  
7:35 A.M.

Me sirvo una segunda taza de café. Lo necesito. Anoche no pude dormir y no fue tan solo otra más de mis noches de pesadillas.

Esta vez me sentí como si fuera mi primer día de clases.

Esa sensación en el estomago, ese nerviosismo de enfrentar algo nuevo, de no saber qué hacer.

Exactamente. El famoso Spooky Mulder, con todo y sus estudios de Oxford, con toda esa experiencia cazando hombres polilla y mutantes asesinos.

El mismo. Muerto del susto de tener que ver a Scully en esta oficina, hoy, en cualquier momento.

Parezco un pobre adolescente. Y por cierto que no me fue muy bien cuando tenía quince. Ya entonces era demasiado "extraño" para que alguien se fijara en mi, o aun menos quisiera quedarse a mi lado un tiempo.

Demasiados problemas en casa, una familia destrozada y una depresión del tamaño de Canadá no hicieron mucho bien a mis relaciones sociales.

Nunca pensé que encontraría quien me apreciara por lo que verdaderamente soy, quien estuviera conmigo sin importar lo idiota que me comportara, quien se quisiera quedar a mi lado, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Hasta que conocí a Dana Scully.

Y sé que en un principio me comporté como el peor de los tontos. Y muchas veces la he herido sin pensar, sin querer.

Pero todo eso va a cambiar. Claro que sí. Hoy mismo, desde ya. Aunque... la oficina no es buen sitio para hablar de esto.

Scully tenía razón. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, siempre puede haber cámaras y micrófonos en cualquier lugar. Ya lo hemos visto antes.

Y entonces... ¿cómo hago para pasar tanto tiempo con ella en esta oficina?

Scully...tan solo verla...¡no voy a lograr siquiera concentrarme!

Tengo que pensar en algo para salir de aquí, pero ya, antes de que ella llegue.

¿No tendremos algún caso para investigar en Hawaii el día de hoy?

Mulder ya debe estar en la oficina, al igual que siempre, desde muy temprano.

¿Qué le voy a decir?

¿Cómo puede ser que llevemos tanto tiempo escondiendo tan bien lo que sentimos, que ahora que podemos expresarlo, no sé cómo hacerlo?

Bueno, en realidad si se que quisiera hacer yo con el... ¡Pero no en la oficina!

Creo que no es el pensamiento adecuado en este momento, sobre todo porque ya estoy en el parqueadero del edificio, a muy poco de llegar a la oficina, y aun no creo que pueda mantener la compostura por mucho tiempo.

Va a ser un día muy largo.

Mejor entro al elevador y subo a trabajar, antes de que además de todo, tenga que vérmelas con Skinner por llegar tarde.

OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
8:05 AM

Escucho el elevador llegar.

Debe ser Scully. Nadie más baja hasta aquí a estas horas, ni siquiera para llamarnos la atención cuando he molestado a alguien.

Creo que mi corazón se detiene, y dejo de respirar un momento, solo escucho...con mucha atención...

Es ella, reconocería el sonido de sus tacones al caminar por el corredor a kilómetros.

Vuelvo a respirar, profundamente. Mi vista fija en la puerta.

Y aquí esta ella... ¡Está hermosa!

Y yo me he quedado si palabras y creo que tengo también la boca abierta.

Me mira. Scully me está mirando desde la puerta. Tiene su maletín en la mano, y su traje negro, ese que le queda *tan* bien.

¡A trabajar neuronas!

Se abre la puerta del elevador.

Pero no salgo. Espero un poco.

Respira profundo Dana... bueno, vamos.

Llego a la puerta y trato de entrar como todos los días, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero al pasar la puerta, veo a Mulder.

Está sentado en el borde de su escritorio, con esa camisa azul claro que le queda *tan* bien, lleva las mangas recogidas, como siempre.

Me mira. Me mira con la boca ligeramente abierta. Me recorre con la mirada.

Trato de sostener la mirada, pero es muy difícil, toda esta situación es a la vez tensa y muy graciosa.

\- Buenos días Mulder - Me mira pero no me responde.

Pongo mi mejor expresión de " ¿Qué te pasó Mulder?"

Y se pone de pie, sin dejar de mirarme.

Camina hacia mí. Se detiene apenas a un paso. Igual que siempre, tengo que levantar un poco mi cabeza, para poder mantener la vista fija en él.

Ahora sonríe ligeramente, sus ojos brillan, en pocas ocasiones lo había visto así.

\- Buenos días Scully -

Sin siquiera darme cuenta de donde, saca una rosa roja y me la entrega.

No puedo evitar sonreír al tomarla, incluso creo que me he sonrojado un poco.

Hace ya tanto tiempo que nadie me regalaba una rosa...por lo menos no con el significado que yo sé, que ahora tiene para Mulder este detalle.

\- Gracias - digo susurrando mientras siento el ligero aroma de la flor.

Veo en sus ojos un brillo especial, una combinación de alegría con orgullo, y definitivamente me gusta lo que veo, este *nuevo Mulder* con esa sonrisa y esa mirada es todo lo que necesito para tener un día perfecto.

\- Está bellísima - no necesito más palabras, porque me mira y sonríe un poco más, ahora como un niño al que acaban de elogiarle un trabajo en la escuela.

Creo que es lo que va a decir, después de tanto escepticismo, ahora soy Scully la psíquica. Ojalá no lo diga, podrían estar escuchándonos. La paranoia es contagiosa.

Hace un intento por abrir los labios para hablar, y lo miro con mi mejor cara de advertencia. Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Mulder.

Se acerca, toca mi brazo y me susurra al oído...

\- No más que tu, Scully... - y entonces se aleja hasta su escritorio, y se vuelve a apoyar en la mesa.

Sentirlo cerca me borra en un segundo todo mi estudio y entrenamiento. A volar la Agente Especial, que yo me he quedado sin palabras.

Misión cumplida. Scully se ha quedado de una pieza.

¡Y ahora me sonríe con un gesto muy pícaro!... creo que es mejor que me siente.

Respira Mulder, respira...

¿Acaso no se supone que mi cuerpo se encargue de esto de la respiración y yo simplemente  
siga mirando el paisaje? si no estuviera pendiente, ¡ya me habría asfixiado!

Hoy va a ser un día muy largo. Uuffff!

****************

Continuará... 

**CAPITULO 3**

OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
10:13 AM

La mañana ha transcurrido sin sobresaltos.

Mulder leyendo varios casos de posible vinculación con fenómenos paranormales.

Yo ejercité un poco mis piernas de ida primero, al laboratorio por los resultados de unas muestras que necesitaba urgente para terminar el informe de nuestro último caso, y luego, subiendo a entregarle personalmente el informe a la secretaria de Skinner.

Pero hoy no ha sido un día como todos los demás. Hoy me siento especialmente feliz, más ligera, más tranquila.

En todos los años que llevo en el FBI, nunca me había sentido tan contenta caminando por los pasillos. ¡Hasta escribir el reporte me pareció algo divertido!

Ahora voy de regreso a nuestra oficina, y espero que Mulder no haya encontrado otro caso aun, porque simplemente, quisiera hacer *de todo* hoy, menos perseguir algún monstruo.

Entro a la oficina y veo a Mulder agachado buscando algo entre los archivos, levanta la mirada, y sonríe. Me encanta cuando sonríe así.

\- Hola Scully, ¿Cómo te fue? -

Camino hasta cerca de él. - Bien Mulder, ya le deje el informe a Skinner -

Se levanta lentamente, archivo en mano, hasta que lo tengo frente a mí, por supuesto agachando la cabeza para no dejar mi vista ni un solo momento.

\- Sabes, creo que tengo algo aquí que podría interesarte... - y puedo ver en su mirada que hay algo que no me está diciendo.

\- ¿Sí? - ¿y porque estoy hablando bajo otra vez?. Camina hasta su silla y abre unas carpetas que tiene en su escritorio, abre también la que estaba "buscando".

\- Ven, mira esto - me dice señalando entre el primer grupo de papeles.

Camino hasta su lado, y observo donde me indica. - ¿Tú qué dices Scully? -

En un pequeño papel, con su inconfundible letra, Mulder ha escrito, "¿Quieres salir conmigo un rato a tomar algo?... hay cierta energía magnética en ti que quisiera investigar..."

Trato de no reír. Para no dañar el, obviamente, elaborado plan para cuidarnos de los ojos y oídos indeseados. Así que pongo mi ya conocida expresión de "Agente Especial".

\- Creo que deberíamos investigar esto más a fondo Mulder - le respondo con seriedad.

\- Muy bien, entonces recoge tus cosas Scully, no perdamos más tiempo - me dice saltando de su silla y arrugando en su mano el papel.

Toma su abrigo y yo el mío, y guarda el papel en su bolsillo, demasiado peligroso para dejarlo por ahí. Nadie más paranoico que mi Mulder. *Mi*. Me gusta cómo suena eso...

(Timbra el teléfono)

\- Déjalo Scully, ya nos fuimos - dice con expresión aburrida.

\- Puede ser importante Mulder - le digo mientras contesto.

No hay nada que hacer, Scully es así. Siempre muy profesional.

Se regresa cuando ya casi estábamos afuera, y contesta el teléfono.

\- Scully - escucha poniendo una ligera cara de asombro

\- Hola Robert, ¿Cómo has estado? - ¿otra vez ese? ¡Pero si se supone que se había ido!

Scully me mira con ternura y se encoge de hombros. Creo que sabe lo que siento.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Y cuando te vas entonces? - ¡no se ha ido! y ahora que quiere...

Ahora mira para otro lado, y empiezo a sentirme preocupado.

\- Me gustaría mucho Robert... pero la verdad es que ahora mismo salgo a investigar un caso y...hoy no puedo - me mira otra vez y me sonríe, esto me tranquiliza muchísimo.

\- Gracias de todas maneras - si, gracias, ¡ahora vete a volar!

\- Si, no hay problema - ¿Con que? Scully no...

\- Hablamos luego Robert, adiós - y diciendo esto, colgó el teléfono.

Me mira y sonríe, aunque después pone una expresión seria, y yo estoy de nuevo esperando lo peor.

\- Una llamada sin importancia, vamos a investigar ese caso Mulder - y diciendo esto sale de la oficina y... ¡creo que la veo sonreír, sabe que me está volviendo loco!

**********

Robert no se ha ido aun. al parecer, su viaje se ha aplazado por una semana más, y  
por supuesto, él ha tenido que llamarme para invitarme a almorzar.

Mientras hablaba con Robert al teléfono, he visto la expresión de celos de Mulder.  
No es que no lo haya visto portarse posesivo conmigo antes, sino que ahora si tiene algo  
de derecho a sentirse así.

No me interesa ver más a Robert, y no porque sea una mala persona, más bien es que no  
quisiera que él malinterpretara mis acciones, porque es más que obvio que le gusto, y  
que está interesado en mi. A mí me halaga eso, pero no puedo seguirle el juego.

No ahora que por fin Mulder y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad de ser felices,  
juntos.

Así que de la manera más amable le dije que no podía aceptar, que estaba ocupada con  
algo del trabajo, y me despedí de él.

La cara de alivio de Mulder no tiene precio.

Ahora nos dirigimos al parqueadero, en camino a investigar cierto caso de magnetismo  
que espero, no tenga una explicación científica razonable.

STAR-GATE CAFE  
10:45 AM.

Mulder se ha portado como todo un caballero. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él, y la mía estaría feliz a más no poder, si supiera lo bien que me siento ahora.

Me ha traído a este pequeño y acogedor café, que por cierto cuenta con una decoración y un estilo basado en ciencia ficción espacial, en una zona tan alejada, que no creo que nadie  
por aquí nos reconocería.

Aquí somos simplemente una pareja más, sentada a media mañana, bebiendo té helado y comiendo  
galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Tal vez no parezca un plan supremamente romántico, pero es definitivamente mejor que estar *atrapada* en el sótano con Mulder mirando archivos y reportes durante todo el día.

Lo más interesante, es que aunque el viaje en el carro fue bastante callado, una vez que estuvimos cómodos aquí, empezamos a hacer algo que, raramente hacemos. Hablar. Pero no de un caso, ni de una teoría, ni a discutir algo que no tenga sentido.

Estamos hablando de nosotros, poniéndonos al día con esos pequeños detalles que guardamos  
para nosotros mismos, hasta que encontramos con quien compartirlos.

Hemos hablado de mi madre, del último partido de basquetbol al que fue Mulder, de la posible visita de mi hermano Charles para Navidad, de las andanzas de los Lone Gunmen, incluso hemos *comentado* acerca de lo mucho que le sonríe a Skinner su secretaria.

Yo le he dicho a Mulder que debo llevar mi auto al mecánico en pocos días, y él se ha ofrecido a convertirse en mi chofer. Me ha dicho que debe limpiar su acuario, antes de que se mueran, otra vez, sus peces, y yo me he ofrecido a ayudarle con gusto.

El té y las galletas se acaban, y sabemos que es hora de volver a trabajar, así que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste. ¿y si llamamos a Skinner y le inventamos algo? No, mejor no, guardemos eso mejor para cuando sea verdaderamente necesario.

Mulder me toma la mano y mirándome a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, la lleva hasta sus labios y la besa delicadamente.

\- Gracias Scully - susurra apoyando mi mano en su mejilla.

Yo la acomodo, para poder acariciarlo suavemente, y veo que quisiera cerrar los ojos pero no lo hace.

\- No, Mulder, gracias a ti por este rato tan especial -

EDIFICIO EDGAR J. HOOVER  
11:45 A.M.

De vuelta en la oficina a cumplir con nuestro deber.

Al menos hoy no tenemos mucho que hacer.

Hace unos minutos llamó la secretaria de Skinner y Scully subió a su oficina.

Ojalá no sea para asignarnos algún nuevo caso, porque quisiera por primera vez tener un fin de semana tranquilo, sin trabajo.

No puede creer que sea yo quien está pensando eso.

¡Hey, yo pensé que la voz se había ido!

Skinner necesitaba que le diera mi opinión respecto al informe de la autopsia en el caso Thorton.

La reunión no demoró mucho, pero me ha pedido que lo acompañe al laboratorio para tener mi opinión en otro informe que acaban de terminar.

Cuando salimos de la oficina me llama la secretaria de Skinner

\- Agente Scully hay alguien buscándola... -

Entonces veo que Robert se levanta de una silla y me sonríe.

No puedo evitar sonreírle ligeramente, y creo que Skinner se ha dado cuenta, porque adopta su mejor postura de maestro a cargo y obviamente no voy a escaparme fácilmente de esta.

\- Hola Dana - Dice Robert acercándose a mí.

\- Hola Robert, este es mi superior en jefe el Asistente de Director Skinner - Digo yo en mi mejor tono profesional, haciendo la presentación del caso.

\- Dr. Robert O'Neill, mucho gusto - Robert le da la mano a Skinner y entonces supongo que es mi turno.

\- Señor, podría esperarme un minuto - no le digo a Skinner que se adelante, porque entonces no tendré excusa para salirme rápido de la conversación con Robert.

\- Claro Agente, yo me adelantaré y nos vemos allá, tómese su tiempo -

¿Tómese su tiempo? ¿Y de cuando acá Skinner tan amigable?

Skinner se despide y se va hacia el laboratorio. Ahora el pequeño problema es mío.

Cuando estoy a punto de inventar una excusa veo venir a una de las Agentes de Patología, la Agente Angie White, quien parece que busca a Skinner pero se desvía hacia mí.

Por asuntos del trabajo nos conocimos hace ya un tiempo, en los laboratorios y la he ayudado en un par de ocasiones, hemos charlado y es una de las pocas personas en el Bureau que son realmente amables tanto conmigo como con Mulder. Es bastante agradable.

\- ¡Hola Dana!, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Skinner? - Creo que su mirada no está muy concentrada en mí, sino más bien en Robert...

\- Aun no se Angie, mira, te presento a un amigo, el Dr. Robert O'Neill, es colega nuestro -

Y Angie no puede evitar mirándome con una expresión de completa intriga, debe estar que se muere por saber cada detalle.

\- Mucho gusto, Agente Especial Angie White, ¿también eres forense? -

\- Si, para la oficina del Fiscal -

\- ¿A quién vas a llevar a la fiesta del sábado Dana? ¿Tienes parejo ya? - Me dice Angie con una sonrisa cómplice.

Voy a matarla. Y tengo muy buena puntería... La miro con toda la intención y creo que ha comprendido mi mirada, pero ya ni modo.

\- Aun no... no sé si voy a ir -

¿Cómo voy a decirle que voy a llevar a mi compañero?

Si, como no, para que todo el edificio este enterado antes de la hora de salida, que los Spooky del sótano por fin se han enganchado.

\- Yo podría acompañarte, si no te molesta.. - Cuando Robert dice esto Angie sonríe.

¡Yo sabía que eso iba a decir!

\- No lo sé Robert, no quisiera incomodarte... - Rápido, rápido, inventa algo Dana!

\- No me incomodas Dana, con mucho gusto te acompañaría -

\- ¡Claro Dana!, mira que no puedes faltar a la fiesta de Skinner, deja que Robert te acompañe, seguro que vamos a divertirnos -

\- Pero es que... - ¡Por Dios!, ¡Esto es peor que en la secundaria!

Tengo que recordar que Robert ha sido muy amable conmigo, se ha portado como todo un caballero.

Además en un principio me preguntó si estaba yo comprometida o saliendo con alguien y yo le respondí con la verdad, le dije que no.

¿Como le digo que no ahora, sin herir sus sentimientos?

Entonces Angie decide que ya ha hecho suficiente por mi vida sentimental.

\- Bien, bueno... nos vemos entonces Dana, un placer conocerte Robert, ¡Adiós! – dice.

Mas te vale que huyas de aquí Angie, y que te asignen en la oficina de Alaska, porque...

\- Entonces que dices Dana... ¿puedo ir contigo? - Me pregunta Robert con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Robert lo que sucede es que... -

Scully se ha demorado mucho arriba, será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede, tal vez Skinner se ha enojado por algo que hice y conociendo a Scully debe estar defendiéndome.

¿Ahora que hice?, no recuerdo haber hecho nada mal...

Salgo de la oficina y subo al elevador.

Al dar vuelta en el corredor que lleva a la oficina de Skinner me detengo.

Puedo ver a lo lejos a Scully hablando con alguien, un hombre, y al parecer él la conoce bien, porque le está sonriendo. No veo bien a Scully, por la posición en que se encuentra.

No puedo quedarme simplemente así, mirando a ese tipo sonreírle a *mi* Scully.

¿Desde cuándo soy un hombre celoso?

\- Sabes Dana, mejor no me respondas aún, si quieres te llamo más tarde, ¿te parece? -

¡Gracias a Dios!

\- Muy bien Robert, hablamos más tarde, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo -

\- Bien, que tengas un buen día Dana - y diciendo esto se acerca a darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Podría evitarlo, pero no es mi intención rechazarlo ahora, en plena oficina, donde se que hay más de un agente desocupado mirando.

Además, ¿Qué hay de malo con despedirse así de un amigo?

Robert me da el beso.

\- Hey Scully, ¿no vas a presentarnos? - ¡¿Que hace Mulder aquí?!

Robert lo mira extrañado, Mulder haciendo su mejor intento de ser amable, y ya que yo me he quedado sin palabras, le extiende su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, Agente Especial Fox Mulder, compañero de Dana -

Mulder ya sabía que este es Robert y está tratando de marcar su territorio...

\- Doctor Robert O'Neill -

Debo terminar ahora esta conversación antes de que algo salga mal.

Además, media oficina está mirando, de forma muy obvia por cierto, lo que hacemos.

Debe ser porque Mulder tiene cierta fama de espantar a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse a mí.

-Robert pasó a saludarme, pero ya se iba - sonó como adolescente regañada...

\- Es cierto, tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerlo Agente Mulder -

La cara de intimidar criminales de Mulder no cambia.

\- Pero Scully, la próxima vez puedes atender su visita en *nuestra* oficina... -

¡Claro! ¡Ahora si es *nuestra* oficina!

Es obvio que está celoso, y este no es lugar para tratar de calmarlo, así que tratando de indicarle con la mirada, que por favor me siga el juego, le digo

\- Mulder, Skinner me pidió que fuera *urgente* al laboratorio - ¿Entiendes?

\- Ahh, bueno, siendo así, el deber nos llama - dice tratando de sonar profesional.

Le da la mano amablemente a Robert y se despide de él. Al menos no hubo heridos.

Me despido de Robert y me dirijo al laboratorio, Mulder va a mi lado.

Aunque ya me he acostumbrado con los años, todavía me molesta el sentir las miradas de cada agente y secretaria cuando nos ven pasar. ¿Acaso no tendrían que estar trabajando?

Por suerte el elevador está vacío y supongo que Mulder quiere respuestas, así que...

\- Mulder yo... - pero no puedo seguir porque me interrumpe tocando mi hombro.

\- No Scully, no digas nada ahora, este no es un buen lugar - me dice en un tono amable y un tanto alegre.

Lo miro a los ojos con mi mejor expresión de desconcierto y me devuelve la mirada para explicarme que, paranoico como siempre, piensa que podrían escucharnos.

Suspiro. Tiene razón, ya lo hemos visto antes y es mejor no arriesgarse.

\- Está bien, pero hablaremos de esto luego -

Vamos al laboratorio, donde por cierto Skinner lleva un buen tiempo esperándome, reviso los informes que me pidió y al parecer todo está normal.

Mientras yo hago esto, Mulder me espera sentado mirando por un microscopio algunas muestras que dudo pueda reconocer.

\- Muy bien Scully, eso es todo, gracias por su ayuda -

\- Con permiso me retiro, Señor - necesito comer algo, hace rato que se pasó la hora del almuerzo.

\- Por cierto Scully, ¿la espero mañana en la reunión, cierto? - otra vez...

\- Si señor, seguro - ¿Será que no tiene más invitados que nosotros dos?

\- ¿Y aquel visitante suyo es su acompañante? - ¡Y a él que le importa con quien voy!

Puedo sentir la mirada de Mulder en mi espalda, escuchó lo que Skinner dijo y está  
esperando mi respuesta.

\- No señor, es un amigo y colega forense, que está de visita en la ciudad - espero que  
esta respuesta le sirva.

\- Bien, disculpe la intromisión, nos vemos - y dicho esto Skinner se va.

¿Que le habrá picado ahora, que anda tan paternal con nosotros?

\- Vamos Mulder, hora de almorzar... - le digo tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo de la  
silla donde estaba, con no muy buena cara.

Continuara... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Esta es mi primera historia, publicada originalmente el 9 de octubre de 2004 en Fanfiteca Expediente X y en Shipper Fanfic Zone SFZ.

Está tal cual fue publicado, más unas pequeñas correcciones del formato, pero las notas al inicio del fanfic son las originales.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

 **La Fiesta  
**

 **CAPITULO 3**

OFICINA DE MULDER Y SCULLY  
10:13 AM

La mañana ha transcurrido sin sobresaltos.

Mulder leyendo varios casos de posible vinculación con fenómenos paranormales.

Yo ejercité un poco mis piernas de ida primero, al laboratorio por los resultados de unas muestras que necesitaba urgente para terminar el informe de nuestro último caso, y luego, subiendo a entregarle personalmente el informe a la secretaria de Skinner.

Pero hoy no ha sido un día como todos los demás. Hoy me siento especialmente feliz, más ligera, más tranquila.

En todos los años que llevo en el FBI, nunca me había sentido tan contenta caminando por los pasillos. ¡Hasta escribir el reporte me pareció algo divertido!

Ahora voy de regreso a nuestra oficina, y espero que Mulder no haya encontrado otro caso aun, porque simplemente, quisiera hacer *de todo* hoy, menos perseguir algún monstruo.

Entro a la oficina y veo a Mulder agachado buscando algo entre los archivos, levanta la mirada, y sonríe. Me encanta cuando sonríe así.

\- Hola Scully, ¿Cómo te fue? -

Camino hasta cerca de él. - Bien Mulder, ya le deje el informe a Skinner -

Se levanta lentamente, archivo en mano, hasta que lo tengo frente a mí, por supuesto agachando la cabeza para no dejar mi vista ni un solo momento.

\- Sabes, creo que tengo algo aquí que podría interesarte... - y puedo ver en su mirada que hay algo que no me está diciendo.

\- ¿Sí? - ¿y porque estoy hablando bajo otra vez?. Camina hasta su silla y abre unas carpetas que tiene en su escritorio, abre también la que estaba "buscando".

\- Ven, mira esto - me dice señalando entre el primer grupo de papeles.

Camino hasta su lado, y observo donde me indica. - ¿Tú qué dices Scully? -

En un pequeño papel, con su inconfundible letra, Mulder ha escrito, "¿Quieres salir conmigo un rato a tomar algo?... hay cierta energía magnética en ti que quisiera investigar..."

Trato de no reír. Para no dañar el, obviamente, elaborado plan para cuidarnos de los ojos y oídos indeseados. Así que pongo mi ya conocida expresión de "Agente Especial".

\- Creo que deberíamos investigar esto más a fondo Mulder - le respondo con seriedad.

\- Muy bien, entonces recoge tus cosas Scully, no perdamos más tiempo - me dice saltando de su silla y arrugando en su mano el papel.

Toma su abrigo y yo el mío, y guarda el papel en su bolsillo, demasiado peligroso para dejarlo por ahí. Nadie más paranoico que mi Mulder. *Mi*. Me gusta cómo suena eso...

(Timbra el teléfono)

\- Déjalo Scully, ya nos fuimos - dice con expresión aburrida.

\- Puede ser importante Mulder - le digo mientras contesto.

No hay nada que hacer, Scully es así. Siempre muy profesional.

Se regresa cuando ya casi estábamos afuera, y contesta el teléfono.

\- Scully - escucha poniendo una ligera cara de asombro

\- Hola Robert, ¿Cómo has estado? - ¿Otra vez ese? ¡Pero si se supone que se había ido!

Scully me mira con ternura y se encoge de hombros. Creo que sabe lo que siento.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Y cuando te vas entonces? - ¡no se ha ido! y ahora que quiere...

Ahora mira para otro lado, y empiezo a sentirme preocupado.

\- Me gustaría mucho Robert... pero la verdad es que ahora mismo salgo a investigar un caso y...hoy no puedo - me mira otra vez y me sonríe, esto me tranquiliza muchísimo.

\- Gracias de todas maneras - si, gracias, ¡ahora vete a volar!

\- Si, no hay problema - ¿Con que? Scully no...

\- Hablamos luego Robert, adiós - y diciendo esto, colgó el teléfono.

Me mira y sonríe, aunque después pone una expresión seria, y yo estoy de nuevo esperando lo peor.

\- Una llamada sin importancia, vamos a investigar ese caso Mulder - y diciendo esto sale de la oficina y... ¡creo que la veo sonreír, sabe que me está volviendo loco!

**********

Robert no se ha ido aun. al parecer, su viaje se ha aplazado por una semana más, y  
por supuesto, él ha tenido que llamarme para invitarme a almorzar.

Mientras hablaba con Robert al teléfono, he visto la expresión de celos de Mulder.  
No es que no lo haya visto portarse posesivo conmigo antes, sino que ahora si tiene algo  
de derecho a sentirse así.

No me interesa ver más a Robert, y no porque sea una mala persona, más bien es que no  
quisiera que él malinterpretara mis acciones, porque es más que obvio que le gusto, y  
que está interesado en mi. A mí me halaga eso, pero no puedo seguirle el juego.

No ahora que por fin Mulder y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad de ser felices,  
juntos.

Así que de la manera más amable le dije que no podía aceptar, que estaba ocupada con  
algo del trabajo, y me despedí de él.

La cara de alivio de Mulder no tiene precio.

Ahora nos dirigimos al parqueadero, en camino a investigar cierto caso de magnetismo  
que espero, no tenga una explicación científica razonable.

STAR-GATE CAFE  
10:45 AM.

Mulder se ha portado como todo un caballero. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él, y la mía estaría feliz a más no poder, si supiera lo bien que me siento ahora.

Me ha traído a este pequeño y acogedor café, que por cierto cuenta con una decoración y un estilo basado en ciencia ficción espacial, en una zona tan alejada, que no creo que nadie  
por aquí nos reconocería.

Aquí somos simplemente una pareja más, sentada a media mañana, bebiendo té helado y comiendo  
galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Tal vez no parezca un plan supremamente romántico, pero es definitivamente mejor que estar *atrapada* en el sótano con Mulder mirando archivos y reportes durante todo el día.

Lo más interesante, es que aunque el viaje en el carro fue bastante callado, una vez que estuvimos cómodos aquí, empezamos a hacer algo que, raramente hacemos. Hablar. Pero no de un caso, ni de una teoría, ni a discutir algo que no tenga sentido.

Estamos hablando de nosotros, poniéndonos al día con esos pequeños detalles que guardamos  
para nosotros mismos, hasta que encontramos con quien compartirlos.

Hemos hablado de mi madre, del último partido de basquetbol al que fue Mulder, de la posible visita de mi hermano Charles para Navidad, de las andanzas de los Lone Gunmen, incluso hemos *comentado* acerca de lo mucho que le sonríe a Skinner su secretaria.

Yo le he dicho a Mulder que debo llevar mi auto al mecánico en pocos días, y él se ha ofrecido a convertirse en mi chofer. Me ha dicho que debe limpiar su acuario, antes de que se mueran, otra vez, sus peces, y yo me he ofrecido a ayudarle con gusto.

El té y las galletas se acaban, y sabemos que es hora de volver a trabajar, así que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste. ¿y si llamamos a Skinner y le inventamos algo? No, mejor no, guardemos eso mejor para cuando sea verdaderamente necesario.

Mulder me toma la mano y mirándome a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, la lleva hasta sus labios y la besa delicadamente.

\- Gracias Scully - susurra apoyando mi mano en su mejilla.

Yo la acomodo, para poder acariciarlo suavemente, y veo que quisiera cerrar los ojos pero no lo hace.

\- No, Mulder, gracias a ti por este rato tan especial -

EDIFICIO EDGAR J. HOOVER  
11:45 A.M.

De vuelta en la oficina a cumplir con nuestro deber.

Al menos hoy no tenemos mucho que hacer.

Hace unos minutos llamó la secretaria de Skinner y Scully subió a su oficina.

Ojalá no sea para asignarnos algún nuevo caso, porque quisiera por primera vez tener un fin de semana tranquilo, sin trabajo.

No puede creer que sea yo quien está pensando eso.

¡Hey, yo pensé que la voz se había ido!

Skinner necesitaba que le diera mi opinión respecto al informe de la autopsia en el caso Thorton.

La reunión no demoró mucho, pero me ha pedido que lo acompañe al laboratorio para tener mi opinión en otro informe que acaban de terminar.

Cuando salimos de la oficina me llama la secretaria de Skinner

\- Agente Scully hay alguien buscándola... -

Entonces veo que Robert se levanta de una silla y me sonríe.

No puedo evitar sonreírle ligeramente, y creo que Skinner se ha dado cuenta, porque adopta su mejor postura de maestro a cargo y obviamente no voy a escaparme fácilmente de esta.

\- Hola Dana - Dice Robert acercándose a mí.

\- Hola Robert, este es mi superior en jefe el Asistente de Director Skinner - Digo yo en mi mejor tono profesional, haciendo la presentación del caso.

\- Dr. Robert O'Neill, mucho gusto - Robert le da la mano a Skinner y entonces supongo que es mi turno.

\- Señor, podría esperarme un minuto - no le digo a Skinner que se adelante, porque entonces no tendré excusa para salirme rápido de la conversación con Robert.

\- Claro Agente, yo me adelantaré y nos vemos allá, tómese su tiempo -

¿Tómese su tiempo? ¿Y de cuando acá Skinner tan amigable?

Skinner se despide y se va hacia el laboratorio. Ahora el pequeño problema es mío.

Cuando estoy a punto de inventar una excusa veo venir a una de las Agentes de Patología, la Agente Angie White, quien parece que busca a Skinner pero se desvía hacia mí.

Por asuntos del trabajo nos conocimos hace ya un tiempo, en los laboratorios y la he ayudado en un par de ocasiones, hemos charlado y es una de las pocas personas en el Bureau que son realmente amables tanto conmigo como con Mulder. Es bastante agradable.

\- ¡Hola Dana!, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Skinner? - Creo que su mirada no está muy concentrada en mí, sino más bien en Robert...

\- Aun no se Angie, mira, te presento a un amigo, el Dr. Robert O'Neill, es colega nuestro -

Y Angie no puede evitar mirándome con una expresión de completa intriga, debe estar que se muere por saber cada detalle.

\- Mucho gusto, Agente Especial Angie White, ¿también eres forense? -

\- Si, para la oficina del Fiscal -

\- ¿A quién vas a llevar a la fiesta del sábado Dana? ¿Tienes parejo ya? - Me dice Angie con una sonrisa cómplice.

Voy a matarla. Y tengo muy buena puntería... La miro con toda la intención y creo que ha comprendido mi mirada, pero ya ni modo.

\- Aun no... no sé si voy a ir -

¿Cómo voy a decirle que voy a llevar a mi compañero?

Si, como no, para que todo el edificio este enterado antes de la hora de salida, que los Spooky del sótano por fin se han enganchado.

\- Yo podría acompañarte, si no te molesta.. - Cuando Robert dice esto Angie sonríe.

¡Yo sabía que eso iba a decir!

\- No lo sé Robert, no quisiera incomodarte... - Rápido, rápido, inventa algo Dana!

\- No me incomodas Dana, con mucho gusto te acompañaría -

\- ¡Claro Dana!, mira que no puedes faltar a la fiesta de Skinner, deja que Robert te acompañe, seguro que vamos a divertirnos -

\- Pero es que... - ¡Por Dios!, ¡Esto es peor que en la secundaria!

Tengo que recordar que Robert ha sido muy amable conmigo, se ha portado como todo un caballero.

Además en un principio me preguntó si estaba yo comprometida o saliendo con alguien y yo le respondí con la verdad, le dije que no.

¿Como le digo que no ahora, sin herir sus sentimientos?

Entonces Angie decide que ya ha hecho suficiente por mi vida sentimental.

\- Bien, bueno... nos vemos entonces Dana, un placer conocerte Robert, ¡Adiós! – dice.

Mas te vale que huyas de aquí Angie, y que te asignen en la oficina de Alaska, porque...

\- Entonces que dices Dana... ¿puedo ir contigo? - Me pregunta Robert con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Robert lo que sucede es que... -

Scully se ha demorado mucho arriba, será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede, tal vez Skinner se ha enojado por algo que hice y conociendo a Scully debe estar defendiéndome.

¿Ahora que hice?, no recuerdo haber hecho nada mal...

Salgo de la oficina y subo al elevador.

Al dar vuelta en el corredor que lleva a la oficina de Skinner me detengo.

Puedo ver a lo lejos a Scully hablando con alguien, un hombre, y al parecer él la conoce bien, porque le está sonriendo. No veo bien a Scully, por la posición en que se encuentra.

No puedo quedarme simplemente así, mirando a ese tipo sonreírle a *mi* Scully.

¿Desde cuándo soy un hombre celoso?

\- Sabes Dana, mejor no me respondas aún, si quieres te llamo más tarde, ¿te parece? -

¡Gracias a Dios!

\- Muy bien Robert, hablamos más tarde, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo -

\- Bien, que tengas un buen día Dana - y diciendo esto se acerca a darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Podría evitarlo, pero no es mi intención rechazarlo ahora, en plena oficina, donde se que hay más de un agente desocupado mirando.

Además, ¿Qué hay de malo con despedirse así de un amigo?

Robert me da el beso.

\- Hey Scully, ¿no vas a presentarnos? - ¡¿Que hace Mulder aquí?!

Robert lo mira extrañado, Mulder haciendo su mejor intento de ser amable, y ya que yo me he quedado sin palabras, le extiende su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, Agente Especial Fox Mulder, compañero de Dana -

Mulder ya sabía que este es Robert y está tratando de marcar su territorio...

\- Doctor Robert O'Neill -

Debo terminar ahora esta conversación antes de que algo salga mal.

Además, media oficina está mirando, de forma muy obvia por cierto, lo que hacemos.

Debe ser porque Mulder tiene cierta fama de espantar a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse a mí.

-Robert pasó a saludarme, pero ya se iba - sonó como adolescente regañada...

\- Es cierto, tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerlo Agente Mulder -

La cara de intimidar criminales de Mulder no cambia.

\- Pero Scully, la próxima vez puedes atender su visita en *nuestra* oficina... -

¡Claro! ¡Ahora si es *nuestra* oficina!

Es obvio que está celoso, y este no es lugar para tratar de calmarlo, así que tratando de indicarle con la mirada, que por favor me siga el juego, le digo

\- Mulder, Skinner me pidió que fuera *urgente* al laboratorio - ¿Entiendes?

\- Ahh, bueno, siendo así, el deber nos llama - dice tratando de sonar profesional.

Le da la mano amablemente a Robert y se despide de él. Al menos no hubo heridos.

Me despido de Robert y me dirijo al laboratorio, Mulder va a mi lado.

Aunque ya me he acostumbrado con los años, todavía me molesta el sentir las miradas de cada agente y secretaria cuando nos ven pasar. ¿Acaso no tendrían que estar trabajando?

Por suerte el elevador está vacío y supongo que Mulder quiere respuestas, así que...

\- Mulder yo... - pero no puedo seguir porque me interrumpe tocando mi hombro.

\- No Scully, no digas nada ahora, este no es un buen lugar - me dice en un tono amable y un tanto alegre.

Lo miro a los ojos con mi mejor expresión de desconcierto y me devuelve la mirada para explicarme que, paranoico como siempre, piensa que podrían escucharnos.

Suspiro. Tiene razón, ya lo hemos visto antes y es mejor no arriesgarse.

\- Está bien, pero hablaremos de esto luego -

Vamos al laboratorio, donde por cierto Skinner lleva un buen tiempo esperándome, reviso los informes que me pidió y al parecer todo está normal.

Mientras yo hago esto, Mulder me espera sentado mirando por un microscopio algunas muestras que dudo pueda reconocer.

\- Muy bien Scully, eso es todo, gracias por su ayuda -

\- Con permiso me retiro, Señor - necesito comer algo, hace rato que se pasó la hora del almuerzo.

\- Por cierto Scully, ¿la espero mañana en la reunión, cierto? - otra vez...

\- Si señor, seguro - ¿Será que no tiene más invitados que nosotros dos?

\- ¿Y aquel visitante suyo es su acompañante? - ¡Y a él que le importa con quien voy!

Puedo sentir la mirada de Mulder en mi espalda, escuchó lo que Skinner dijo y está  
esperando mi respuesta.

\- No señor, es un amigo y colega forense, que está de visita en la ciudad - espero que  
esta respuesta le sirva.

\- Bien, disculpe la intromisión, nos vemos - y dicho esto Skinner se va.

¿Que le habrá picado ahora, que anda tan paternal con nosotros?

\- Vamos Mulder, hora de almorzar... - le digo tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo de la  
silla donde estaba, con no muy buena cara.

Continuara... 


End file.
